untitled solkat fluuuuff
by echinate
Summary: Karkat tries to cook. Again. And fucks up. Again. Just some love declarations, flirty babu's, and smooches, no big deal.


Sollux was coding when it happened. He'd finally been able to get back into the rhythm of the activity, having been constantly distracted by his new roommate. But the yelp Karkat made from the nutrition block made his hereto chromic gaze snap up instantly in worry. So much for finally being able to focus on something. He quickly shoved the laptop and blankets aside, climbing off the couch and heading into the kitchen. Karkat was bowed over the edge of the sink, a small whimper bubbling in his throat and then rising and escaping his lips despite his will. He was looking over his hand, unaware of the presence of his honey blooded friend, looking over the red blood welling at his thumb.

There was a cutting board resting beside the sink with a carrot on it, and the fact that Sollux couldn't at least see any blood from here on it made him less tense. He melted softly at the whimper, eyebrows furrowing in worry as he looked over the back of the other troll. For once, as he did, he didn't linger on his ass, gaze snapping back up as he walked closer, trying to inspect the injury. He suddenly realized he didn't even know what color blood to look for until he was standing just behind him"Kk? Are you alright?" He asked softly, suddenly raising an eyebrow at the red blood dripping slightly from the cut. Karkat blinked quickly and he let out a soft gasp, a forced growl following soon after. He turned quickly to face the other and drew his hand behind his back to hide it but he noticed the way his flush-crush's eyebrows raised, and his heartbeat picked up, pupils widening in fear of Sollux telling and getting him culled. "Yeah, I'm fucking _wonderful_, thanks f-for asking." He retorted, though his stutter made it less threatening and just added to his anxiety and anger.

Sollux carefully moved closer to the other, shaking his head. He wasn't fooled, not by his growl, his answer. He was more focused on the genuine reactions, the way his eyes had widened like that, the gasp, his stutters. "Thinth when ith bleeding a good thing? Gog kk, thuch a mathochi..tht.." He faded out on the last word, making a note to never use it again and letting a low growl. "Whatever, just give me your fucking hand tho I can help." He grumbled, trying to reach around him. Karkat bit his lip at Sollux's comment, of the idea of the snarky retort and not the way his lisp mangled the word. He tried to hold back a surely goofy looking smile, but then that threat disappeared as he pulled his hand away from Sollux's further, only drawing their hands away, the rest of them becoming closer. "No. I can take care of myself." He hissed weakly in response.

Sollux furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and worry at first, but then he finally grasped Karkat's wrist and he smirked softly down at the shorter troll "Nope. Obviouthly you need me to take care of you. And I don't mind that." He lingered for a moment, searching the others face before drawing back and pulling that hand with him, not letting Karkat yank away. "I don't want you to thtain the kitchen red trying to bandage yourthelf. We both know you can't cook anywayth, tho thtop trying. You'll get yourthelf killed." He added carefully. Karkat looked up at Sollux, at his stupid sexy smirk, blinking quickly as his mind reeled and tried to keep up with his words. A blush raised to his cheeks at that and he knew he'd been beaten, his body covered in red. Reluctantly but not really having a choice, his arm is drawn away, and he lays his hand out for Sollux to look over. It's a small cut, barely dripping, but dripping _red,_ and that worrying him. He searched his mind for a response, and finally muttered "I was trying to make you food because you hadn't eaten, shitsponge".

"Oh, thank gog. Thith ithn't ath bad ath I thought it wath going to be." Sollux replied softly, caressing his hand carefully. He glances back up at Karkat, taking in that bright red blush. He can't help but grin again, the others words only add to it. "Aw, you care about me. Kk, you're tho adorable." He replies, pulling away from him reluctantly to move over to the first aid kit hiding in the corner of the counter, grabbing a bandaid from it and a little cleansing cloth. He moves back over to Karkat, looking him over as he tears open the cleansing packet. He gently takes the others hand again, running the cloth over the blood and sanitizing the wound. Thankfully this is one of the ones that doesn't sting- it would hurt him to hear and see Karkat's reactions to more pain. He carefully laid the bandaid on his thumb as well, hands brushing over his slower than necessary as he pulled them away.

Karkat just watches Sollux look over the cut wordlessly, but as he looks up and that grin returns, he scowls* Care about you? Yeah right, maybe I just..didn't want someone else dead. *His eyebrows furrow and he shuffles, leaning back against the counter, a little more comfortable now as the other troll approaches him again* A- a..I'm not even going to say it. No. I just. I hate you. *He breathed, rolling his eyes. He let out a soft gasp at the cloth, expecting pain, but then suddenly very pleased when it didn't sting. He swallowed, appreciating the extreme care his roommate was providing for him. His blush only deepened at the extended contact on his hands, and he looked up at Sollux. Sollux just repositions his hands to the counter on either side of Karkat, looking down at the cute flushed little troll. "Hate me? No way, you don't hate me. You care about me, and-" He wiggles his eyebrows playfully now that Karkat is taken care of, falling into a flirty mood. His gaze locks with the others, faces inches apart. "In fact, I think you love me."

Karkat's throat tightens as Sollux moves closer and closer to him, and he bites his lip after his first comment in anticipation for the next one. His gaze is locked on the other's blue and red one, and he swallows thickly. His mouth opens in surprise at the last comment, and he growls. "I don't!" Sollux only takes that as the cue to move a little closer and a little closer, a wide grin on his lips. "That wasn't very convincing, Kk. Now I think you're just dying for me to ask you to be my matesprit." *He's hovering just inches above the others lips, teasing him playfully. But suddenly Karkat gives a hiss, a real hiss, and he fists Sollux's t-shirt, yanking him down the rest of the way as he leans up.

Sollux quickly gasps, not quite surprised, but knowing that's it- the teasing is over. It's obvious now. He twists his head and pushes Karkat back further against the counter, Karkat opening his mouth softly as he melts. But then he pulls back before it can get too far, and swallows. "I am." He responds quietly, smiles forming on both of their lips. "Hm." Sollux moves his hands softly to Karkat's hips, still pressed close. He presses a kiss to the other's cheek and mutters in his ear. "Tho Karkat. Will you be my matethprit, then?" The mutant blood laughs softly, instantly replying with a no and laughing harder. He pulls back and tries to cease his laughter, nodding. "Ye-es, yes I will." He grinned. The stupid antics made Sollux roll his eyes, but then he pulled him into a rough kiss to shut him up, gently nipping at his lips before pulling away. "No more cooking. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good matethpritthip and lose you to nutritionblock-utensils." He smirked, which earned a snort from Karkat. He gently shoved the other away again, scoffing. "Fine, you make us food then." He challenged.

((camera awkwardly pans away wow this is my first writing i hope it doesnt suck ok))


End file.
